


Too Much Candy Corn

by Amydiddle



Series: Autumn Fic Prompts 2k16 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't eat the same treat for a week kids, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Teenage Stan Twins, candy corn, it is bad for you and makes you ate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Mabel is excited to share her Summerween candy with her great uncle but upon sorting it out between the two of them she finds a very unexpected hatred to a stable candy of the season; Candy Corn. What made Stan dislike it so much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Writing Meme Prompt 5: Candy Corn

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel ran through the halls of McGucket’s mansion with a wide grin on her face. She and Dipper and just gotten back from a great Summerween trick-or-treating expiation and as promised she was going to share her winnings with her great uncle.

The costume choice this year had been based off the movie ‘The Dead Newlywed’. Mabel had worked long and hard on the flowy ripped up wedding dress for the dead bride, Emma. Dipper had been Vincent and Candy had volunteered herself to be Vivan, the real bride in the movie.

“Mabel, there you are,” He great uncle said, appearing in one of the doorways, “Yeesh, this place is like a maze.”

“I know right!” Mabel said happily, “Makes it more fun staying here. Never know what you could find; and speaking of finding.”

She held up her bucket and grinned up at her great uncle. The man laughed and stared down at the over-stuff candy pale.

“Would you look at that, you got a whole candy store in there.”

“I know,” Mabel responded, “And I am gonna share it though my favorite Grunkle gets first picks.”

She left out the part that Dipper had gone to find Ford to ‘give’ him some candy. Course it was more like throwing away all the bad stuff to their great uncle.

Stan only seemed to smile wider at the words. “Well come on in then,” he laughed and led her into the room.

Mabel hurried passed him and dumped the candy bucket on the table and watched the many treats scatter. Quickly, she began to put some things she wanted to keep for herself. Evening out what she knew she had a lot of so that her great uncle wouldn’t be missing out on the good candy.

Stan sat on the chair next to the table and watched his great niece carefully. A grimace came over his face when the small packets of candy corn were placed into the pile near him.

“Ah, sweetie, you can keep all those.”

“Huh?” Mabel said, freezing half-way through sorting the candy, “But everyone likes candy corn on Halloween themed days.”

“Yeah,” Stan said as he picked dup the candy corn packets and put them into her bucket, “Everyone but me.”

“But why not?” Mabel asked, confused on how her great uncle could hate the honey made treat. It was a staple of the season. How anyone could not like it was just perplexing to her.

Stan scratched his chin, debating on telling her what had happened or playing it off as just one of those things that people just don’t have the same tastes. He looked at Mabel’s confused expression before sighing.

“Alright,” Stan said, “It was a dumb thing that I did when I was in tenth grade. It was nearing Halloween…”

* * *

Stanford trudged down the hallway towards their room. Today had been a rough day of school and the only reason he could figure out for that was the person he was going to find once he opened the door. Truth be told he had a whole speech made up in his head about the importance of not skipping and why it was kind of pointless skipping since he sucked at lying to the teachers.

That whole speech died on his lips when he found his twin brother sitting on the bottom bunk surrounded by bags of candy corn and a look on his face that clearly read that he had no regrets for the situation he had found himself in.

The teen blinked and stared at the bags of candy before looking up at his brother’s face again. Stanley said nothing, keeping that blank look on his face that always seemed to come off as smug to other people.

Ford put his backpack down and backed out of the room with the door shutting as he did so. Stan sat on the bed and stared at the door; a hand moving to the open bag of candy corn next to him and shoving a few of the sweetened treat into his mouth as he waited for his twin brother to appear again.

A minute almost ticked by before Stanford entered the room again and sighed loudly.

“Do I even want to know why you weren’t at school?”

Was the first question Stanford asked and his twin couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

“Nope,” Stan said; popping the ‘p’ before he ate another candy corn kernel.

Ford nodded slowly and watched his twin carefully.

“Alright,” he continued, “Do I want to know why the bottom bunk is covered in candy corn bags?”

Stanley looked around at the packaging of the treats he was surrounded by before he brought his gaze back to his brother. He shoved some more candy into his mouth and gave a small shrug.

“Honestly, no you don’t.”

Stanford nodded his head slowly and moved over so he was standing next to the bottom bunk.

“Alright, talk.”

“What!?!” Stanley squawked, staring up at his brother in shock, “But I said no!”

“Yes, to the question ‘Do I want to know’,” Ford pointed out, “So now I am thinking I need to know. So spill.”

Stan frowned and ate another handful of candy corn before he caved under his twin’s gaze.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. So this morning I ran back into the drug store because I wanted a drink,” Stan explained, “And I noticed they were having a sale on all the candy corn. So I bought it, by the way all my allowance is gone so I am going to need some help buying lunch for the next few days.”

“Stan,” Ford groaned as he ran a hand over his face, “Really? You are going to get sick of all this candy corn before the week is out.”

“No I won’t.”

* * *

“I did,” Stan said, finishing the story he was telling his great niece.

“So you ate too much and got sick?” Mabel asked, “But why do you not like it anymore? That sounds amazing.”

“Because sweetie, when you eat the same sugary sweet for a week straight you stomach tends to start hating it,” her great uncle said as he took a chocolate bar from the candy pile. “Just give all the candy corn to Ford, he likes to tease me with it.”

“What candy corn?” Mabel said slowly, pushing the orange bags back into her bucket, “I don’t see any of that candy here.”

Stan smiled and gave a small laugh, “You are too good to me.”

Mabel beamed, “Well someone has to be. Now come on! Let’s get sick of all this candy!”


End file.
